


I'll Dream All Night to Touch You

by rivlee



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five small scenes from a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steorie/gifts).



> For Stephi he left me a "Join Me" prompt on tumblr.

“Join me?”

Agron’s hands were rough, stained with blood and dirt. Nasir still accepted the offered drink; he liked the quick feel of those fingers on his skin as he took the cup; of the weight of Agron’s eyes as he watched Nasir drink. The wine was little more than swill, and Nasir had once tasted the much sweeter remnants of his former dominus’ stock, but it was the smallest of prices to pay to walk the paths of the woods as a free man. He was still tethered to Spartacus and his forces by a growing sense of loyalty and lack of his own resources, however he now had choice even in the simplest of things. 

“Your training proceeds well?” Agron asked.

Nasir nodded. He looked at his own hands, also stained with dirt, far removed from the oil and salves he was ordered to use to appear delicate and untouched. The grit felt good on his skin. 

“Well enough,” he said when he realized Agron was waiting for a reply. 

“We are all the better for it,” Agron said. 

His words rang true and Nasir wondered what could harbor such an interest. They had little in common, other than fallen brothers and being far removed from their homelands. The man was making an effort though, and Nasir knew better than to turn down an honest kindness. 

“How long were you a gladiator?” he asked.

“A year at most,” Agron said. “Two perhaps. The seasons are marked differently here than in my lands.”

“Were you always a warrior then?” Nasir asked.

Agron looked into his cup and his face darkened. “We do what we must to survive.”

“A thing I also know,” Nasir said.

Agron glanced up, his eyes light again. “That is a fucking understatement.”

Nasir ducked his head and forced himself not to show how it felt to see that he’d put a smile back on Agron’s face. It was a foolish thing to feel—dangerous even now. 

“Is there any news on the woman Crixus yet seeks?” Nasir asked.

“Rumors of a slaver sending a cart of captured folk to the south. Mira seeks more words in the city. There is little that passes her notice. We should move out upon her return.”

“You sound as if you think the task useless,” Nasir said.

“I wonder if risk is worth reward,” Agron said. “We shall find out.”

“We shall,” Nasir agreed.

*********

“Join me?” Nasir held back the curtains of Spartacus’ tent as he took in the two men huddled over a series of maps. It was almost dawn, and both had yet to take to their beds.

Agron looked to Spartacus who laughed. “Go. Enjoy the rest of the night, brothers.”

“You should seek sleep as well,” Nasir said. He gestured to the maps. “We have made camp, Spartacus. Leave the maps for a moment’s respite.”

“Wise counsel,” Spartacus said. He stood from his chair and grimaced. “Advice I shall now heed.”

Agron’s arm found its place around Nasir’s shoulders as they left the tent and ambled towards their own.

“Apologies,” he said. “I did not mean to waste the night.”

“Who says the night is wasted?” Nasir asked. He pressed his lips to the closest patch of Agron’s skin he could find. “We have hours yet.”

Agron’s fingers tightened their hold and he leaned down to kiss the top of Nasir’s head. Nasir easily remembered a time before someone sought to drown him in such casual affection, but he did not like to speculate on a life absent Agron’s touch. He held each moment close, knowing how easily the gods laughed at happiness. 

“How go the recruits?” Agron asked.

“Cease talk of our duties,” Nasir said as they entered their tent. “Now is not the time for such words.”

He pushed Agron down on the collection of blankets and linens that comprised their bed. 

“You seek different words?” Agron asked. 

“I seek different _sounds_ ,” Nasir said.

**************

“Join me?”

Agron stood by the water’s edge, bare hands turned to the sun. Nasir reminded himself to keep a steady pace as he approached Agron. The wounds were healing as well as could be expected. The medicus had yet to see signs of infection. He’d even encouraged Agron to unravel his bandages from time to time. 

All the knowledge in all the worlds did not calm Nasir’s fears. A fortnight ago he thought Agron among their dead. He still startled each morning when he found Agron either in their bed or absent it. Nasir knew he’d grown overly-cautious, but it was difficult to put that aside when he still felt the bitterness of loss; when he saw Agron’s eyes so haunted and body weighed down by new burden.

The Romans told Agron he would never hold a sword again. Spartacus increasingly talked of sending Agron, Nasir, and Laeta with a group of their forces into the mountains and far away from Rome and her battles. Lugo and Nasir sought a weapon Agron could wield, but each day of recovery showed the weakness in Agron’s hands and wrists. It mattered not to Nasir; Agron yet lived and he remained among the most worthy of men. It was proving difficult to make Agron believe that others still held him in high regard.

“You were never just a weapon,” Nasir said as he took a pair of clean bandages from his pack.

Agron remained silent.

“You did not gain your enviable position at Spartacus’ side through the skill of a sword,” Nasir said.

“My skill was lauded,” Agron said.

“Your devotion to your brother secured Spartacus’ belief more than any show of fighting prowess,” Nasir said. He began to wrap Agron’s hands. “Spartacus spoke of it to me, when he sought to offer comfort for your loss.” He paused and carefully lifted Agron’s fingers to his lips and kissed each one before repeating his actions with the other hand.

“Did the stories comfort you?” Agron asked once he was finished.

“No,” Nasir said. He cupped Agron’s face. “I mourned the conversations we would never have and your past I would never know.”

“We have become so much in so little time,” Agron agreed.

“If we are to lose each other once more, I would have our end at your side,” Nasir said. “We will not part again while we are still able to draw breath.”

Agron’s lips were still healing, but he leaned down to meet Nasir’s kiss. “My place is always at your side.”

“There will be consequences if you leave it again,” Nasir swore.

Agron’s laugh was a small, harsh thing. It warmed Nasir just the same as always.

**************

“Join me?” Nasir asked. He wiped the sweat from his face with a scrap of cloth and turned to look at the post marking their property. Nasir had given the last of the payment to the clan leader just that morning. They owned this plot now.

Agron carefully dropped down from his horse and leaned down to greet Nasir with a deep kiss and a strong embrace. His fingers trembled as they pushed the damp hair from Nasir’s face, but they still held their grip as they cupped his chin. Agron breathed a small laugh into Nasir’s mouth before he lifted his head to look at the land before them.

“This shall be our home,” he said.

“For generations, if the gods keep their favor,” Nasir said. “Mariana will carry our legacy on. I would hope to see her heirs tend this land for ages; to have them know just how the foundations of their home came about.”

“They will know Spartacus’ name and those of Crixus, Naevia, Gannicus, Mira, Oenomaus, Lugo, Saxa, Donar, Castus, and all who fought with us until the end.” 

“And Duro,” Nasir said. “They will know of the young boy who convinced his elder brother to seek a greater world.”

“The troublesome fuck,” Agron said. “He would approve of this spot. Plenty of space for sheep to graze. Good sun to nap in, good shade to rest. He would like it here.”

“A worthy place to grow old together,” Nasir agreed.

**************

“Want one?”

Nasir looked up from his notebook to find a cup of coffee in front of his face. He followed the path of large hand to long arm to grinning face. They belonged to one of the new students from the study abroad group. His name reminded Nasir of some Tolkien character.

“Aragorn, right?” Nasir asked. “Thanks,” he said as he took the cup. Their fingers brushed an actual jolt sparked between them.

“Damn,” the guy said as he shook his hand. “Static electricity is no joke. Sorry about that. It’s Agron, by the way. I get the Aragorn thing a lot though. Argon too. No one appreciates Illyrian kings these days.”

Nasir laughed and tried to ignore the tingle in his fingers. “Funny thing to say for a man volunteering on an excavation of a gladiatorial school.”

Agron grinned, a welcoming thing of curved lips and crooked teeth. “I’m here for the unsuspecting citizens of Santa Maria Capua Vetere. They should not face my brother without back-up.”

“Duro?” Nasir asked. Nasir had met him last week. Kind face, warm eyes, huge nose ring, and wearing a _Free Hugs_ t-shirt which was apparently his life motto. “He’s a nice guy. A little enthusiastic with the hugs and the yelling, but he’s a puppy.”

Agron shook his head. “Oh, so innocent. Wait until he gets good and drunk. No statue will be safe.”

Nasir nearly spit out his coffee. “Do I want to know?” 

“Probably not,” Agron admitted. He pointed to Nasir’s notebook. “You look like you’re writing a novel.”

“Pretty much,” Nasir said. “It’s my thesis.”

“On Capua?” Agron asked.

“On the Third Servile War. I figured if I had a chance to assist on the possible recovery of the ludus which helped breed the Spartacus rebellion, I needed to take it.”

“Nothing like hands on experience,” Agron agreed. “Can I see?” he asked.

“My research?”

Agron held a hand over his heart. “I promise not to steal your thesis topic. Unless you’ve devoted half of it to Ancient Germania. All bets are off in that case.”

Nasir figured the reward might be greater than the risk this time. He pushed his notebook over.

“Don’t make me have to kill you,” he warned. “You’re kind of hot. I’d hate to break your face.”

Agron _did_ spew his coffee over the table, but luckily missed Nasir’s notes. 

“Classy, bro,” Duro yelled from outside the common room. “That’s how you win a guy over.” He leaned through the doorway. “Don’t worry, Nasir. From what I’ve heard, he usually swallows.”

Agron’s face was bright red as he carefully pushed out his chair. “Give me just five minutes.”

Nasir shook his head at the sound of Agron chasing Duro down the hall. At least he had some quality entertainment for the summer.


	2. A Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep all the ficlets in the reincarnation!au thing here. Enjoy this pre-Agron/Nasir one.

One of the more interesting issues Agron had found in studying abroad with a group full of strangers was the stranger part. Sure, Agron had followed his idiot brother here, but he was missing Donar and Mira who were his voices of reason when he needed them the most.

For example, they would definitely tell him that going up to Nasir and asking him if his breakfast cereal was magically delicious was sure to get him a bowl of milk dumped in his lap.

"Must be homesick," Duro said as he watched Agron watch Nasir.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the provided breakfast options, Lucky Charms is definitely not on the menu. Funny, I was sure he’d be some health food guy, like granola or some shit."

"Why?"

"Because his room is pristine. You could eat off his floor."

"So that means he prefers healthy food? Maybe he just needs a sugar rush in the morning. Maybe he likes the taste."

Duro shrugged. “Maybe. I still think it’s a nostalgia thing. We have fresh baked bread offered with breakfast and he’s sticking to his cereal. I don’t think he really knows anyone here besides me and that guy who won’t give his real name. Pietros calls him Spartacus, you know, because of where we are.”

"Nasir?" Agron asked.

"No, Spartacus," Duro said. He rolled his eyes. "You’re not paying attention. Just go talk to him. Try not to spit coffee all over him this time."

"That was your fault," Agron said.

"Stop blaming others for your failures," Duro said. He nudged Agron’s shoulder with his own as he stood. "Go on, bro. Just remember to swallow first."

Agron swatted at him.

Duro danced away. “Only so you don’t spew coffee on his notes again. Remember, pristine floor.” Duro sat down at one of the other tables with a tall, slender kid who immediately offered him an apple.

"Always making friends, the little shit," Agron murmured to himself.

He glanced over to Nasir again who had pushed his bowl to the side and was flipping through an old, raggedy notebook. He didn’t really look in the mood for company, but maybe he’d just found it difficult to make small talk with all the strangers too. Agron picked up his tray and slid into the seat across from Nasir.

"I wondered how much longer it was going to take you to come over here," Nasir said. "You don’t know how to do subtle staring."

"Is there a subtle way to stare?" Agron asked.

"Fair point," Nasir said. He closed his book and stared openly at Agron. "Skin crawling, yet?"

"Nope," Agron said as he stared back. "Yours?"

"Nope," Nasir said. "Though I kind of feel like I’m in a staring contest.

Agron blinked first. “So why the Lucky Charms?” he asked.

Nasir grinned at him. “Because it’s magically delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene falls in line with that random reincarnation au thing I started like [a year ago](http://antiquecompass.tumblr.com/post/51775364430/a-start-of-a-thing).


End file.
